starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Operación: Caída del Caballero
La Operación: Caída del Caballero, tambien conocida como la Incursión al Templo Jedi, el Ataque al Templo Jedi, el Asalto al Templo Jedi, la Caida del Templo Jedi, o la Masacre en el Templo Jedi fue el primero de los conflictos de la Gran Purga Jedi, donde el recien nombrado Darth Vader y sus soldados clon de la Legión 501 irrumpieron en el Templo Jedi de Coruscant, comenzando la masacre bajo la Orden 66.Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith Causas Después de que el Caballero Jei Anakin Skywalker ayudase a Darth Sidious a eliminar a Mace Windu, se prometó a si mismo seguir las enseñanzas de Sidious recibiendo el nombre de Darth Vader. Palpatine declaró a la Orden Jedi como una amenaza de alta prioridad contra el recien formado Imperio Galáctico. Darth Vader fue asignado a llevar a cabo la desalentadora tarea de actuar violentamente a través de los pasillos del Templo y erradicar la "amenaza creciente": una operación conocida como Caída de los Caballeros por la 501. Los mejores soldados clon destinados a lugares como Felucia, Mygeeto, Utapau, Kashyyyk fueron enviados a Coruscant a servir a Lord Vader en esta misión.Star Wars: Battlefront II Entrando en el Templo Marchando a las puertas del Templo con una legión de clones élite, Darth Vader se enfrentó al Guardián de la Entrada Jurokk, quien preguntó a Vader sobre la situación de Windu. Vader le preguntó donde estaba Shaak Ti, ya que era la comandante del Templo. Él replicó que se encontraba en el interior del Templo meditando. Una vez más le preguntó a Vader si algo iba mal, y Vader le contestó separandole la cabeza del cuerpo con su sable.Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela) Cuando los soldados se dispersaron a traves de las distintas estancias del Templo, Vader comenzó a eliminar a los más poderosos Jedi. Tomó un grupo de clones para capturar el Centro de Comunicaciones Jedi a traves de los Archivos Jedi. Cuando entraron en la Biblioteca del Templo con sus clones, ordenó a Jocasta Nu que le diese acceso a la sala de comunicaciones. Sintiendo algo sospechoso, Jocasta encedió su sable, pero Vader usó la Fuerza para empalarla con su propia arma.Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (videojuego) Operacion: Caída del Caballero Estallaron unos duelos en la biblioteca. Los Jedi intentaron destruir los hololibros de la biblioteca para evitar que los soldados de la Legión 501 se apoderaran de alguna información Jedi confidencial. Pero, las tropas pudieron preservar unas pocas bibliotecas de la destruccion lo suficiente para escanearlas y llevarse el expediente. En la dura battalla, los Jedi activaron los sistemas de escudos y se escondieron el cuarto en que estaban. Vader desarmo los sistemas de escudos y mato a los Jedi; procediendo a llevarlos a los muros para rodearlos. En el frente los tiradores Jedi emboscaron a los atacantes clones. Vader, ordeno a su comandante clon de que derribaran una estatua honorifica, hiriendo a muchos de los Jedi. Usando las piezas para derribar la puerta del salon de entrenamiento, ellos procedieron a entrar matando muchos estudiantes, tiradores, y Jedi pesados. Despues de batllar por su camino cruzaron una puerta de salida escaparon gateando, la busqueda continuaba en el hangar, donde Vader derribo Interceptores Jedi en vuelo con un arma anti-aerea. Darth Vader activo una señal diciendoles a todos los Jedi que regresaran al Templo Jedi; la guerra habia terminado. Un clon especial entonces le informo sobre un Jedi, Cin Drallig, logro penetrar los nieveles superiores de defensas. Vader le dijo que el se encargaria de Drallig, ordeando a los cercanos clones asesinos que vigilaran la señal con sus vidas. En el camino a la locacion de Drallig, Vader entro al salon del cosejo y masacro a los younglings a sangre fria cuando ellos lo confundieron con el caballero jedi que habia sido. En el cuarto de analisis, la actual aprendiz de Drallig, Serra Keto, confronto a Vader y lo reto a duelo. Saltando sobre el balcon, Darth Vader rompio el pilar, y lo uso para derribarla. Drallig, testifico su muerte esperando vengarla en un duelo. Despues Vader asesino dos de los aprendices de Drallig, Bene y Whie Malreaux en la sala de las fuentes milenarias, Vader lo hirio en el hombro, dejandolo muriendose El escuadron de clones lo acompaño disparando a los otros padawans que Drallig estaba protegiendo, matando a la mayoria. La mayoria de los que habian escapado fueron masacrados por destructores estelares clase Venator que oblitaban el Precinto del templo con fuego turbolaser. La busqueda continua Mientras, la Legión 501 aseguraba la camara del Consejo y combatían las Fuerza de Seguridad del Templo en el salón principal. Darth Vader regresó de su duelo con Cin Drallig, y recogió varios holocrones que contenían información acerca de los Jedi y Sith. Drallig ordenó a los sobrevivientes de los guardias Seguridad del Templo y caballeros Jedi, resistir hasta el final, Vader y la 501 usaron todas sus fuerzas para ocupar el Templo.Pero, tres Maestros Jedi,expertos en la la sabiduría jedi, lidedraron los ultimos de los caballeros Jedi en el salon principal en un intento de repeler a la 501 una ultima vez. Los Jedi salieron al ataque, en una tremenda carga, muchos tenian dos lightsabers, que eran de sus compañeros caidos. Esas formas de combate con lightsaber aumentaron el numero de bajas clonicas. Aun cuando las fuerzas Jedi utilizaron diferentes formas de combate con lightsaber, los Jedi eran muy pocos y fueron superados por Lord Vader, y los tres lideres fueron asesinados. Mientras, Bail Organa fue a investigar, y testificó la muerte de Zett Jukassa. Y conto como escapo vivo. La mision Jedi Bail Organa intercepta una transmision en la que Vader pone una trampa a los Jedi del Templo. Yoda y Obi-Wan Kenobi apaga la señal del Templo para cambiarla y la reactiva para informar a los Jedi que se alejen con esperanzas de slvar algun otro Jedi sobreviviente.Al llegar, ellos fueron emboscados por un escuadron de soldados clon de la Legion 501 con gran sentido del deber. Peleando contra hordas de tropas, ellos lograron partir. Mas clones emboscaron a Kenobi, y un escuadron de elite clones asesinos ataco a Yoda. Ellos lograron derrotar a sus atacantes, y avanzar. Un soldado pesado se puso atras de Kenobi, listo para matarlo, pero Yoda aparecio de la nada y lo levanto del suelo con la Fuerza. En un ataque de panico, el soldado diparo sus cohetes sobre el techo, que lo chocaron y lo hizo venir abajo. Los dos Jedi movieron los escombros usando la Fuerza, y se dirigieron al cuarto de señales Despues reprogramar la señal para ordenar a todos los Jedi alejarse, Obi-Wan decidio que necesitaba ver quien was esataba detras del ataque. El solo pudo mirar con horror mientras veia un holograma de Anakin, slaughtering sus compañeros Jedi sin piedad o hesitation. Abrumado por la emocion, Obi-Wan no pudo ver mas y le pidio a Yoda que lo enviara a matar al Emperador. El dijo que no nodia encargrse de matar a Anakin, que era como un hermano para el. Yoda le dijo a Obi-Wan que el no tenia experiencia suficiente para enfrentar a Palpatine. El tmabien le explico que Anakin se habia ido y Darth Vader lo habia remplazado. Sabiendo esa verdad, Obi-Wan sabia que tenia que matar a Darth Vader. Yoda se dirigio al Senado a matar a Palpatine,mientras Obi-Wan iba a Mustafar para vencer a Darth Vader en un intento de acarbar la amenaza Sith. Bajas Jedi conocidas General Senior Cin DralligStar Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (videojuego) Jocasta NuStar Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (videojuego) Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela) General Senior Jurokk|Star wars: episodio III Venganza del Sith (novela)]]'' General Serra KetoStar Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (videojuego) General Olana Chion Commandante Bene Commandante Whie Malreaux Commandante Zett Jukassa Youngling Sors Bandeam y resto del clan En la cima de las notables bajas, estan la fuerza de seguridad entera de Jedi pesados y los tiradores Jedi que fueron asesinados, como la mayoria de la Fuerza de Seguridad del Templo. Resultado Muchos años despues, en 40 DBY, el Sith Jacen Solo regreso en el tiempo a la epoca de la Incursión en el Templo Jedi para entenderr his grandfather's (Anakin Skywalker) motives for his actions, in order to ensure that his own reasons par unirse a los Sith no eran egoistas. It is possible he was seen by a clone trooper. Jacen se horrorizo por las acciones de Vader after seeing his massacre of the Younglings, and determined that he had a much better reason for turning to the dark side. Notas y referencias Categoría:Primeras campañas imperiales Categoría:Misiones en:Operation: Knightfall